Modesty panels are widely used on tables, particularly on work tables and desks. Normally, they are simply fixed panels and, in some instances, they may be folding panels designed to be folded beneath the table top for storage or other reasons. When they are foldable, they are normally provided with some type of catch for holding them in the folded position. Another catch or spring would then be employed to hold them in their normal, unfolded, position.